


Calm before the tour

by Stumpchild1984



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: F/M, Fall Out Boy Creations Challenge, Van Days
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-04 00:50:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10978917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stumpchild1984/pseuds/Stumpchild1984





	1. We're the beginning

y/n pov

Pete and i had been friends for ages, even though he was a few years older than me we got along fine. Pete recently just made a band and released their new album 'take this to your grave'. I'm guessing he didn't want to leave me behind seeing as he asked me to come on tour with them. 

Both Pete and i were in the van on our way to pick the rest of the guys up. I had met Andy before since he used to be in a band with Pete but the others i had never met so i was pretty nervous. Pete pulled up outside a nice house with a well kept lawn as two small figures approach the van. The opened the van door as the got into the back. They soon introduced themselves. The one with short brown hair was called hoe and the other with medium length rusty blond hair introduced himself as Patrick.

Don't get me wrong Joe and Pete are great, but there is just something about Patrick that seems different. He seems more softer at heart not as hardcore rocker like Joe and Pete. I was in deep thought when the van moved forward presumably to the final guys house. Pete and Joe talked the entire time whilst Patrick and i just sat in silence. In all honesty i wanted to join the conversation with the other two, they were talking about Green day and blink 182, two of my favourite bands at the time.

The van slowly comes to a Holt outside a groceries store as a small long haired ginger gets into the van with bags full of food. "Ah Andy welcome to the tour-mobile" Pete welcomes the last member andy.

we set off from chicago to new york for our first show, well their first show.

~Le 6 hour time skip~

After half the journey of me being silent, Patrick strumming on his guitar whilst Joe, Andy and Pete just talked and joked, i decided to talk. Of course no one at this point heard my voice seeing as Pete basically talked for me. "S-so" i croak, i swallow hard. "um what do all you do" i say my voice still dry and croaky. "i play bass obviously" Pete starts. "i'm the guitarist" Joe adds "i drum" andy says smiling and holding up two drum sticks. i look over at Patrick. he blushes then says "oh and i sing, nothing good of course"


	2. Come back

Y/n pov "I heard you though, your're amazing" I proclaim. I look up at Patrick who was a now bright beetroot colour.

"t-thanks" he stammers. I smile at him, my cheeks growing warmer. I look away to avoid awkwardness as I face the front I feel like I'm being looked at. I turn my head and to my surprise I see Pete staring at me, his mouth agape. I raise my eyebrow in confusion as Pete slams on the breaks. I look up and see were at a garage.

"What the hell Pete" Joe and I shout at the same time.

"okay plan, Andy you go in get your vegan ass some

"on the road food", Joe you fill up the tank, Patrick you stay here and tidy up make sure its comfy i got some blankets somewhere back there and y/n you're with me" Pete explains.

 

We all get out apart from Patrick as we do our "jobs". Pete walks me inside as he grins. Pete points to the candy and drinks as we walk over. We both start picking stuff for the journey. Five minuets of silence later and my arms full Pete speaks up

"So you like Patrick then eh?". I freeze in my position and swallow hard.

"what makes you think that" i ask walking to the counter.

"its obvious y/n" Pete chuckles as we both put our stuff down. Did I like Patrick? If i did was it that obvious. God I hope not

 

_Le time skip of 12 years/ 3 years into hiatus (sad time but i survived it)_

I lay on peters couch sobbing, my eyes red. I was waiting for Pete to come home, he gave me a key to his house so I came. My boyfriend of five years had just cheated on me, So I was obviously upset at this. I hear the door open as a exhausted Pete steps in a notices me. He rushes up and comforts me as i explain everything. Since the Fob Hiatus ive had no contact with any one apart from Pete. As i finish i get a message from my friend:

Ding A Lyn; Hey have you seen Patrick's blog post???

Me; No? why???

[Ding A Lyn sent a link]

Ding A Lyn; Just read it.

I look at Pete with worried eyes as we read the post. Patrick was struggling. Pete got up and ran upstairs as fast as he could. Next thing you heard him on the phone. I could feel my eyes well up. I had always loved patrick, i missed him dearly.


	3. why

y/n pov

 

I lay on the couch as Pete is upstairs. I let my thoughts flood my mind, taking me out of reality. Patrick was married, he was going to be a dad. Yet i'm here with no one. I live with Pete and his girlfriend since the last guy i dated ended up cheating on me. I'm just thankful that Pete and Meagan let me stay with them. I help with Bronx a lot now since Meagan is pregnant. But life was different, what if i confessed to Patrick on that day that I loved him.

 

 

////flashback////

 

_I sit on the bus sipping my coffee, waiting for someone to come back. The boys had gone to sound check on their final show. To be honest I don't think it will be their last. I slouch on the couch as I hear someone messing with the lock, 'either a crazy fan or one of the boys' i think to myself sighing. Waiting i open my phone to see my friend Y/f/n_

_y/f/n; YO y/n Have you looked at wattpad recently?_

_you; No, why????_

_y/f/n; Sent a link_

_i decided to see what the link was I opened the link to reveal a fan fic titled ' Patrick stump x y/n smut' my eyes widen as I read the first line._

_"NOPE NOPITY NOPE NOPE"  i shouted throwing my phone to the other side of the bus._

_"what?" a voice asks, i look up to see Patrick. I feel my face blush a bright crimson as I look away. Patrick walks over chuckling as he sits beside me and picks my phone up, before I had a chance to explain he starts to laugh._

_"they really want us to be together don't they" he laughs_

_"yeah" i giggle. He slowly comes and sits beside me handing my phone to me as I close the tab. I turn to talk to Patrick but as i turn i was met with his face close to mine, i could feel his breath on my face. You make eye contact for a slight second and move in as Patrick does the same. our lips connect and  it feels like there are a thousand fireworks going off around me. We pull apart and Patrick starts to talk._

_"so um y/n.... i wanted to ask you um-" before he could finish the others walked in._


	4. Chapter 4

Petes pov

i'm on the phone with Joe and Andy, since Andy was with Joe it seemed to work out perfectly.

"we need to save rock and roll, well more like Patrick" i say getting excited at the thought, i know y/n always loved Patrick so i decided to ask the guys so far to keep it on the down-low till everything's a full go. I hang up the call. Now for the biggest part, the singer. After dialing his number I press call.

 

Patricks pov

 

Things for all the guys have gone great, Pete's gonna be a dad again, Joe got engaged, Andy is basically the same just he has a hair cut and more tattoos and Y/n..... well last i heard from her she moved in with her boyfriend, Alex. In all honesty i still love her deep down, but now i have Elisa and lil' stump, Well i think. Elisa just had another argument with me saying i dont care about her or the baby, Third time this week this has happened.

 

I lay still on the sofa as i look at the clock. 12:04 am. Great. Just as i'm trying to think of a way to get okay in Elisas books, my phone rings. I look at the caller id, Mr Wentzle. Pete. After the band broke up i felt so horrible about loosing y/n i just didn't talk to many people, i occasionally call either of them. Just never y/n. I sigh as i answer.

 

"hello?" i ask, my voice is croaky obviously from the shouting.

"hey trick, You Okay?" i hear the voice asked. Its been so long since i talked to Pete.

 

petes pov

 

"hello?" he answers, his voice is croaky, only time its like that is when hes been singing shouting or crying.

 

"hey trick, You Okay?" i asked. Its been so long since i talked to patrick and now i'm worried

 

"yeah, i'm fine thanks you?" he asked

 

"i'm pretty good, i got a question." i say

 

"yeah go ahead shoot but just before you do can i ask.." his words fade out.

 

"what sorry i missed it" i say confused.

 

"hows... Hows y/n". He says a little bit louder.

 

"no good to be honest with you, she just found out her boyfriend Alex was cheating on her. Hows the fami-" i was cut off by shouting, probably Elisa.

 

"hang on ill be right back Pete" 

 

Patricks pov

 

I leave Pete on the phone not muted. i know whats gonna happen and ill need help. i walk downstairs to walk into Elisa. she was in the kitchen sitting n the island in the middle with, My laptop?

"fuck fuck fuck fuck..." she yells as she looks up at me. As soon as she sees me she starts laughing with tears welling in her eyes. i walk up to her to see her on my twitter but on dms with a user who i haven't dared to message, y/n.

"what are you doing" i ask a ping of madness inside me but trying to hide it.

"n-nothing" she replies. Curious, i look at the screen.

 

_ **Y/nisfobsfriend** _

~~ ~~

_hey can we talk **-**_ **Patrick Stump**

**y/nisfobsfriend-** _yeah whats up?_

  _once my child is born i dont want you to ever talk to me or the guys from the band ever again, you're a bitch who wants attention_ **.-Patrick Stump**

**y/nisfobsfriend-** _what the fuck Patrick, why are you saying this to me i've done nothing._

_you being alive is enough of a reason._ **\- Patrick Stump**

 

I stare at the messages in disbelief.

 

"Why he fuck would you do the Elisa, whats wrong with y/n shes better than that, You know what we're done"  i shout.

"pat its fine she was just annoying me" she says quietly.

"i'm going and when i come back you better be gone with all your shit aswell" i say taking my laptop going upstairs grabbing my phone and keys leaving the house. 

"Pete i need you to go talk to y/n Elisa just did shit pretending to be me ill be round in about 10 minuets but please make sure y/n is okay" i say ending the call.


End file.
